bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 211 (How To Train Your Starfish)
Transcripts (The episode starts off at the guppies and grouper's home they were watching an airplane show.) * Gil: "Hey guys what will happen when you put an ice cream sandwich in the vcr." * All: "We don't know." * Gil: "You get snow." (The vcr goes haywire.) * Molly: “Uh Gilly.I don’t think this is such a good idea putting an ice cream sandwich in the vcr.It’s going haywire.” * Gil: "Oh no." * All: (Yelps)." (The ice cream sandwich shoot out and bubble puppy eats it.) * Gil: "Good boy bubble puppy." * Mr grouper: "Guppies." * All: "Uh oh." * Mr grouper: "Are you kids ready to go." * Molly: "We're ready." * Mr grouper: "Yikes.It's almost time for your mother's flight." * All: "Phew." (A few minutes later they hopped into mr grouper's car.) * Mr grouper: "Buckle up kids we get an accident you guys can get hurt." * Molly: "Wait stop the car." (Mr grouper stops the car.) * Mr grouper: "What is it." * Goby: "We wouldn't want you guys to get hurt too." (There was honking from cars.) * Person: "Hey get that car out of that road you're blocking traffic." * Nonny: "Aren't the people in our neighbour hood friendly." * Mr grouper: (Sighs). (A few minutes later.) * All: "B-u-t-t-o-n-s we love buttons yes yes yes." * Mr grouper: "Kids don't play with the windows." * Oona: "We just wanted some fresh air." * Mr grouper: "I think that's enough fresh air." * Deema: "Okay the music's on turn it up." (The guppies turned up the music.) * All: "3-2-1." * Mr grouper: "Kids the music is too loud." * Molly: "La la la me me me la la la me me me." * Mr grouper: "Kids you've all got to learn to leave buttons alone." (A few minutes later the guppies and mr grouper had just arrived at the airport.) * Mr grouper: "Now stay with me kids the airport is a huge place it's easy to get lost in here now we'll see if you're mother's flight is around." * Deema: "Hey guys look." * Molly: "Wow buttons." * Goby: "Hurry Gil pick a button any button." (Gil press a button and the machine goes haywired.) * Molly: "Hey guys I know what we're gonna do today Run for our lives." * Person: "Hello there you guys are lost." * Gil: "No we're not lost but our teacher is." * Molly: "Betcha mr grouper when to meet his wife at her plane." * Oona: "Maybe." * Goby: "Let's go investigate." (They realize that people are selecting their bags and the guppies put their stuffies animals in there.) * Gil: "This way guys." * Goby: "Maybe this is Mrs grouper's plane." * Deema: "Let's check it out." * All: "Mrs grouper mr grouper." * Gil: "Did you guys see what I see." * All: "Wow." * Molly: "Look at all the buttons." * Oona: "Attention passengers." * Nonny: "Please fasten your seat belts." * Deema: "If we get an accident you guys can get hurt." * Gil: "Now it's so true if we push just one button." (Gil pushes a button and the door flew close.) * All: (Gasps)(Sighs). * Goby: "Let me push one." * Gil: "Go ahead." (Goby pushes another button which made the plane working.) * All: "So far so good." * Deema: "Can I push one can I can I please please please." * Gil: "Of course." (Deema just pushes another button and the plane started to take off.) * Deema: "Yikes how do I turn it off." * All: "Whoa." (Song: buttons.) * All: “Wow this is great b-u-t-t-o-n-s we love buttons yes.” * Molly: "We have a very special buttons but small or big we can't keep from pushing buttons their our favourite gig they really are." * Gil: "When we often see too many before we even touch is why we push those buttons they'd tell us thanks so much." * All: "They'd turns things on and over they'd turn things up and down they buzzed and beep and jangle they'd come in red and they'd come in brown some are plastic or rubber they're hard or they're soft the only thing with buttons is whoops how do I turn them off.B-u-t-t-o-n-s we love buttons yes." * Gil: "Buttons come in many places cars and telephones dusters and computers washers and trombones can you guys believe it." * Molly: "When we saw a sleepy button we wonder what's it for to wake it up we push it and then we have to push once more.Brace yourselves guys." * All: "They'd turn things on and over they'd turn things up and down they buzzed and beep and jangle they'd come in red and they'd come in brown some are plastic or rubber they're hard or they're soft the only thing with buttons is whoops how do I turn them OFF." (Song ends and the plane starts to fall and the guppies got it going again.) Category:Episodes